


Stressed Out

by Superunicornio



Series: Greek Life [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Crack, Credence puede que sepa más de la vida de lo que podéis imaginaros, F/M, M/M, Original Percival Graves & Theseus Scamander Friendship, Percival Graves es un cretino, Shotgunning, Theseus y Percival son frat!boys, Tina es buena chica y no se merece nada de esto, Underage Kissing, because fuck Mary Lou Barebone, pero está en mi corazón y en el de graves, probablemente machista, theseus no aparece, y muy bisexual, y vive feliz adoptado por los Goldstein
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superunicornio/pseuds/Superunicornio
Summary: -Cualquiera diría que no quieres que salga de aquí, dulzura.El chaval no puede sonrojarse más, pero hace un pequeño mohín con los labios y hay algo seductor en sus caderas mientras se acerca. Sabe perfectamente lo que está provocando en la entrepierna de Graves.-Puede que no quiera –murmura, sus manos en la espalda como un niño bueno y los labios entreabiertos.-¿Y qué quieres?El chaval se encoge de hombros y puede comprobar que la camiseta que lleva le queda ajustada, los pezones pequeños se marcan como diminutos nuditos contra la tela. Percival sonríe, una sonrisa amplia de depredador y abre un poco más las piernas dejando que el chico se deja caer de rodillas entre ellas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, gwad. ¿Qué he hecho? Básicamente he creado un AU, solo porque quería un poco de fuck!boy Graves y [Luandachan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Luandachan/pseuds/Luandachan) dijo "¡seguro que está en una fraternidad!". A lo que yo respondí "YES. Con su mejor amigo Theseus que fuma demasiada hierba. Theseus "No soy gay, joder, Graves. Te dije que ¡no homo!" Scamander. O sea, akskjsklsjhaj". Y al rato añadí: "fijo que Graves está cachondo y Tina no quiere chupársela, pero su hermano adoptivo anda por ahí y... bueno". Así que Luanda que es mala persona me dijo: "YES YES Hazlo. QUE SE PASE LA LENGUA POR LOS DIENTES EN PLAN DEPREDADOR CON LA MANO CASI CASI EN LA ENTREPIERNA". ¿Me entendéis lo que sufro? Porque, bueno, soy humana y me pasé las siguiente cuatro horas creando esta mierda, convirtiéndola en una serie y pensando en más partes porque no tengo ni vergüenza ni nada .
> 
> Dos cosas antes de empezar:
> 
> *Graves es un cretino y todo lo que diga es porque es eso... un puto cretino al que los padres le dan todo lo que pide. Dios, como lo odio. Nah, lo amo con locura.  
> *Credence es menor de edad, 16 años para ser exactos y Percival ronda las 21... whatever, no es demasiado importante. Bueno, si no te gusta el underage consentido, pues sí. No leas, supongo. No sé.

Tina es una estrecha. Básicamente, la tía más estrecha que se ha echado nunca a la cara. Y Percival se ha echado bastante a la cara, y a la cama entre las piernas, pero Goldstein es un caso aparte. No le extrañaría que probablemente siga siendo virgen, porque solo una loca virgen que vive con sus padres y sus hermanos mientras va a la universidad podría rechazarlo a él.

Virgen, seguro, y con lo estrecha que es seguirá así mucho tiempo.

Y él está cachondo. Es viernes son las seis de la tarde y tienen que hacer además de entregar un trabajo antes de las diez de la mañana del día siguiente si quieren aprobar la asignatura de Grindelwald, el cerdo alemán. Sería más fácil fuera a tirarse al Decano y dejara de joderle el fin de semana, pero nooooo. Tiene que pasarse el sábado por la noche encerrado con Porpentina Goldstein y su dignidad infinita.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! –Mira a Goldstein con un cigarro entre los dientes-. Aquí no.

Gruñe, no quiere chupársela para ayudarlo a pasar un poco el estrés y no le deja ni fumarse un puto cigarrillo en su mierda de cuarto lleno de chorradas rosas.

-¿En serio? –Masculla abriendo y cerrando el Zippo solo para verla entrecerrar los ojos-. ¿No quieres que Hello Kitty coja malos hábitos?

-¡Es de mi hermana! –se queja la chica alzándose y tiene el descaro de cogerle el brazo tirando de él hacia la puerta mientras la moqueta rosa amortigua sus pasos-. Abajo, tienes que ir al solárium.

La agarra de la cintura cuando la chica se inclina para abrir la puerta y se ríe cuando le da un manotazo en el pecho sin demasiadas fuerza, puede ver la forma en la que entrecierra los ojos abriendo los labios y está seguro que tiene las bragas mojadas.

-Suéltame, Graves. Tengo novio y lo sabes.

-A los Scamander les gustan más una polla que a ti, Goldstein.

Recibe un pisotón que no duele nada porque ambos se han descalzado en el puto vestíbulo y con otro empujón en el pecho está en el pasillo. La madera está caliente bajo sus pies y no puede evitar reírse cuando la chica le cierra la puerta en las narices, diciéndole que vuelva cuando se le bajen los humos.

-¡O vete a ese antro que llamas casa!

No se irá, sus cosas siguen en la habitación rosita de Goldstein y su hermana pequeña, además deben terminar el trabajo. Su aprobado y la reputación de doña perfecta de ella dependen de ello.

-¿Quién eres? –se gira, sus pies descalzos haciendo ruido sobre el suelo. Alza una ceja cuando ve al chaval moreno, pómulos afilados y boquita de cupido que lo mira desde las escaleras. Lleva el mismo uniforme de Ilvermorny, colegio privado para pijos y padres estirados, que él llevaba hace algunos años.

-Ah –sonríe mirando como el chico lo mira de arriba abajo rápidamente-. La pregunta es quién eres tú, pequeño.

El chaval se sonroja ligeramente, pero hay cierta gracia y descaro en la forma en la que se coloca un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja mientras se muerde el labio inferior.

-Credence –parpadea, toda inocencia y pestañas-. ¿Eres amigo de Tina?

-Compañero –corrige ligeramente acercándose hacia el chico. Sonríe al ver sus calcetines de rayas multicolores y el chico se enciende como una bombilla cuando sigue su mirada-. Estamos haciendo un trabajo, pero me han mandado a fumar fuera. Tu hermana es un puto coñazo, chico.

Se pone el cigarrillo tras la oreja y hunde los pulgares en el cinturón de los vaqueros demasiado apretados. El chaval sigue sus movimientos con la mirada y se muerde el labio inferior.

-Un poco. A veces es... muy estricta.

-No jodas -da otro paso hacia el chico, decidido a ir a fumarse el cigarrillo al maldito solárium y mandarle unos 20 mensajes a Theseus contándole lo estrecha que es la novia de su hermano -. Bueno, nos vemos, pequeño.

Hace ademán de bajar las escaleras, pero el chico lo coge momentáneamente de la muñeca, sus dedos cerrándose sobre la pulsera de cuero antes de dejarlo ir con las mejillas rositas y los ojos llenos de ganas.

-Mis padres están abajo y no les gustaría que fumaras, pensarían que Tina también lo hace -se encoge un poco de hombros. Ha visto a los Goldstein al llegar son una pareja de ancianos adorables, enamorados de la vida y sus hijos. Probablemente abstemios y jodidamente aburridos-. Pero puedes fumar en mi cuarto.

Alza una ceja, sorprendido de la oferta del chaval, pero no por ello menos encantado con ser invitado a la habitación del chico. Es un regalo caído del cielo: si un Goldstein no quiere chupársela siempre puede pedirle asistencia a otro.

-Solo si… si quieres, es…

-Claro, ¿por qué no? Guía el camino, dulzura.

El chico se sonroja con violencia, pero casi va dando saltitos hasta su habitación, la del fondo, una habitación solo para él. Perfecto. Graves entra detrás del chico y cierra la puerta a sus espaldas sin pensarlo ni un segundo. A Credence no parece importarle y se apresura a ir hasta la ventana que abre de par en par.

Es una habitación grande, soleada, pintada de azul marino y gris. Todo parece normal. Muy de chaval joven con ropa tirada aquí y allá, hay una televisión con un par de consolas en el suelo y un portátil abierto en la cama. Percival desliza los dedos por una estantería observando los libros del chaval, algunos comics, alguna novela de mierda bastante pretenciosa y algunos juegos para la consola de último modelo. No le extraña ver que el chaval tiene todas las películas del puto Leonardo DiCaprio. Fijo que se la casca viendo Romeo + Julieta.

Sonríe sin poderlo evitar y se arrepiente de ser un maldito cotilla porque se ha perdido al chico quitándose el uniforme, al menos la chaqueta y la camisa. Ahora se está poniendo una camiseta celeste, lo único que llega a ver son la extensión larga de su espalda y cada vertebra marcada bajo la piel de un blanco cremoso.

Una pena.

No disimula la sonrisa cuando el chico se gira y comprueba que estaba mirándolo.

-Un aviso antes del espectáculo nunca viene mal –sonríe ampliamente caminando hasta la cama donde se deja caer. Agarra el portátil del chico y comprueba que está bloqueado, una pena le hubiera gustado mirar que tipo de porno le gusta.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, pequeño –cierra el trasto y lo mete bajo la almohada del chico que se está quitando los calcetines.

Credence sonríe a medias y se coloca otro mechón tras la oreja, sus pies descalzos no hacen ruido cuando se dirige hacia la puerta y echa el pestillo. Graves se inclina ligeramente hacia atrás, la piernas abiertas y una mano casi sobre la polla. Los pantalones lo están estrangulando, pero merece la pena por ver como el chaval se sonroja hasta la raíz del pelo cuando lo mira.

Alza una ceja y mueve ligeramente la cabeza hacia la puerta.

-Cualquiera diría que no quieres que salga de aquí, dulzura.

El chaval no puede sonrojarse más, pero hace un pequeño mohín con los labios y hay algo seductor en sus caderas mientras se acerca. Sabe perfectamente lo que está provocando en la entrepierna de Graves.

-Puede que no quiera –murmura, sus manos en la espalda como un niño bueno y los labios entreabiertos.

-¿Y qué quieres?

El chaval se encoge de hombros y puede comprobar que la camiseta que lleva le queda ajustada, los pezones pequeños se marcan como diminutos nuditos contra la tela. Percival sonríe, una sonrisa amplia de depredador y abre un poco más las piernas dejando que el chico se deja caer de rodillas entre ellas. Desliza la lengua sobre los dientes, casi como un lobo observando a su presa y lleva la mano directamente a su erección que se marca a la perfección hasta su cadera. El chaval sigue la mirada y se lame los labios, los dedos deslizándose por sus muslos con suavidad parándose antes de llegar a donde Graves lo quiere.

-Puedes fumar si quieres –murmura mirándolo desde debajo de largas pestañas.

-¿Fumar? ¿Quieres que ambos tengamos algo entre los labios, pequeño? –sonríe-. Podemos arreglar eso.

Se quita el cigarro de detrás de la oreja y lo enciende con el Zippo que se saca rápidamente del bolsillo trasero. Da una calada y agarra con fuerza la mandíbula del chico, lo hace alzar la cabeza, sus dedos presionando en sus mejillas y se inclina como si lo fuera a besar. Exhala el humo directamente entre los labios rosas y carnosos del chico. Credence inhala sin problemas, sus largas pestañas cubriendo sus mejillas y su pecho frágil agitándose lentamente. Graves sonríe como un loco, encantando, mientras lo observa expulsar el aire por la nariz como si lo hiciera cada día. El chaval es una maravilla.

-Hmmm –empuja con el pulgar en la boca húmeda y acaricia la lengua rosada del chaval-. Eres una delicia, ¿quién te lo ha enseñado a hacer eso, nene?

Credence responde cerrando los labios alrededor de su pulgar y succionando. Jodida maravilla. Tiene que agradecerle a quien esté ahí arriba que no todos los Goldstein sean unos estrechos.

Theseus va a flipar cuando se lo cuente.

Se deja el cigarrillo entre los labios mientras el chaval le fela literalmente el pulgar y se abre los pantalones con la otra mano. Tiene que curvar los dedos alrededor de la mandíbula afilada del chico para atraerlo hacia delante, su polla casi salta libre y golpea a chaval en la barbilla. Deja escapar un gruñido cuando saca el pulgar de la boca de Credence y lo hace mirarlo una última vez. El chaval tiene los labios rojos, un contraste jodidamente bonito contra su glande húmedo y oscuro.

-Abre la boca.

Credence lo hace de forma obediente y Percival embiste sin pensarlo, las pestañas larguísimas del chico se cierran cuando empuja contra su boca tragándoselo casi como si estuviera en éxtasis.

-Joder –gruñe y tiene que agarrar el cigarro antes de se le caiga de entre los labios, no quemarle el pelo al chaval y acabar con la polla mordida en dos.

Da una calada de forma instintiva, los dedos cerrándose con fuerza en los rizos suaves del chico y empuja hasta que lo escucha atragantarse. Mueve su cabeza dejando que Credence pueda respirar y lo mira con una sonrisa depravada.

-¿Has hecho esto antes? –por lo visto a Credence le gusta responder con acciones porque como respuesta se lo traga hasta el fondo, hasta que siente su garganta esforzarse por tragárselo y se le escapa un gruñido gutural-. Me cago en la puta, chaval.

Embiste contra el calor húmedo de esa boca y deja que su polla empuje contra la úvula del chico, que su glande se folle su garganta. Disfrutando de como el chaval se lo traga entre lágrimas y pequeños ruiditos que se van directamente a sus huevos.

-Puta maravilla, pequeño.

Casi se ahoga cuando el chaval decide que es momento de lamerle los huevos mientras lo masturba y el humo se le va por mal sitio. Gruñe, tose y tira del pelo del chico que lo mira con una mano sobre su polla y una sonrisa traviesa.

-Eres un poco puta –le informa-. ¿Sabes que tu hermana se ha negado a chupármela?

Sonríe al ver la forma en que Credence entrecierra los ojos, frunce el ceño y su mano se cierra con fuerza sobre la base de su polla. Percival se inclina hacia delante, el humo calentándole los pulmones y deja que se enrosque en la lengua rosada del chico. Los labios le saben a semen y es delicioso la forma en la que gime intentando succionar su lengua.

-¿Eres de verdad, chaval? –le come la boca, mordiéndole los labios mientras Credence desliza su mano con suavidad sobre su polla, sus dedos apenas estimulando, es evidente que no tiene ni puta idea de lo que hacer en ese apartado-. Las pajas no son lo tuyo, pequeño. Abre la boca, anda, seguro que no has comido una así de grande, ¿eh?

Lo empuja hacia abajo, cigarrillo entre los labios, una mano en su cabello rizado y la otra en la cama a su espaldas. Embiste sin piedad contra la humedad caliente que es la boca del chico y empuja, la garganta de Credence trabajando su glande, sus labios estirados de forma obscena en torno a su polla demasiado grande en comparación con sus manos de dedos largos y esbeltos. El chaval tiene que cerrar una mano en torno a la base de su polla, Graves agradeciendo la bendición de la presión, para poder abarcarlo por completo.

Se relame pensando en lo que sería hacer que el chaval hundiera la nariz en el vello oscuro de su bajo vientre y es eso lo que lo empuja hacia el orgasmo, el pensamiento de enseñarle al chico como chupar una polla de verdad. Como hacérselo a un hombre y no a otro niñato en los vestuarios.

Gruñe, retirando el cigarrillo de su labios y dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás en un jadeo largo. Se le contrae el estómago, Credence gime bajo, desesperado, y Graves se corre, se corre en su garganta entre temblores.

-Mierda –se deja caer hacia atrás, los muslos temblando bajo las manos de Credence y la boca del chico trabajando su polla con pequeños lametones de gatito, tragándose hasta la última gota-. Joder.

Escucha una risita cuando su polla queda libre de esa boca deliciosa y cae pesada sobre su estómago. Credence se sube sobre su regazo, le quita el cigarrillo de entre los labios y aspira con suavidad. Tiene la boca roja, roja como la sangre y la barbilla manchada de semen. Graves mira al chico, probablemente no tenga más de 17 años, y se maravilla de la mamada que le acaba de hacer.

-Te mereces una medalla, chaval –le informa mientras le abre los pantalones del uniforme, Se incorpora dejando que el chico enrede una mano en su cuello y alza una ceja cuando mete la mano dentro de su ropa interior-. ¿En serio?

El chaval se ha corrido dentro de los pantalones, pero embiste ligeramente contra su mano manchando la palma de su semen caliente. Graves gruñe, frustrado. Normalmente no suele devolver los favores, pero el chico le había caído bien y quería hacerle una paja, quizás meterle un par de dedos para comprobar si en eso también tenía experiencia.

-¿Lo siento? –el chaval se sonroja ligeramente poniéndole el cigarrillo entre los labios. Graves bufa dando una calada y comprobando que el filtro está húmedo de saliva y corrida. Debería ser asqueroso. Debería.

Saca la mano de los pantalones del chico y la limpia sin ningún pudor en la tela negra del pantalón del uniforme. Credence da un pequeño gritito.

-¡Oye!

-Si te corres, te manchas, pequeño –le muerde la barbilla y se inclina para tirar el cigarrillo casi consumido en una taza que hay en la mesilla del chico.

-Es que sabes muy bien –murmura bajito casi como un gatito moviéndose sobre su regazo.

Graves le sonríe y deja que el chaval lo bese, deja que le muerda los labios y se restriegue un poco contra su estómago. Está seguro que ambos podrían empezar con la ronda dos en un par de minutos, pero aún tiene un trabajo que terminar y ahora se siente capaz de concentrarse.

Se quita al chaval de encima sin miramientos y se la mete en los pantalones mientras lo mira estirarse en la cama.

-Nos vemos, chico –le dice dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-Oye… -se gira a mirarlo, Credence se ha sentado en la cama al estilo indio y parece casi un iluminado por culpa de la luz que entre desde la ventana-. No me has dicho tu nombre.

Se ríe, no lo puede evitar. El chico frunce el ceño y se levanta, camina hacia él con pasos rápidos.

-Percival Graves –le dice inclinándose sobre su boca roja, el chaval es algo más bajito que él, pero es evidente que no ha terminado de crecer. Credence es todo ángulos, huesos y kilómetros de piel casi transparente. Delicioso-. Puedes llamarme Graves.

-¿Te volveré a ver? –hay cierta ilusión en su mirada mientras le mete la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y saca el paquete de tabaco.

-Puede –alza una ceja cuando el chico ignora los cigarrillos y el pequeño ladrón le quita uno de los “especiales de la casa” como los llama Theseus, el muy mamón.

-Bueno, ya sabes dónde encontrarme, Graves –sonríe-. Me duermo tarde.

Percival sonríe y le quita el porro antes de que el chico se lo pueda guardar, le da un beso rápido en los labios.

-Nada de robar a los mayores, dulzura.

Abre la puerta y sale, el pasillo está en silencio y la puerta de Tina abierta. Se gira una vez más antes de ir a buscar a la chica, se apoya en el marco mirando al chico que pone morritos, de nuevo vuelve a ser todo inocencia y ojitos de corderito degollado. Alza una ceja, sorprendido del cambio que hace una puerta cerrada.

-¿Qué? –pregunta el chico parpadeando de forma exagerada.

No llega a contestar, Tina sube las escaleras de tres en tres y lo mira como si acabara de pegarle un puñetazo su abuela de 90 años.

-¡Graves! ¿Dónde estabas? –Mira a su hermano-. ¿Te estaba molestando, Cre?

-No, para nada. Estaba aburrido y Graves estresado, así que hemos jugado una partida al Fifa.

-¿Qué? –Tina lo mira con grandes ojos de besugos, Percival se gira lentamente.

-Al Fifa, mujer. Cosas de machos.

Se ríe mientras se dirige hacia el cuarto de la chica sin decirle nada más. Cuanto antes terminen, antes podrá volver a la casa y emborracharse.

 

 

 


End file.
